Restricted
by Instant Maou
Summary: Nnoitra finally had something he can dominate Neliel over. LEMON


**This is my first lemon. By the way, I'd really appreciate it if you wrote a review right after reading! I'd be grateful for it! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. **

He despised her very existence since the day they've met. Since the day he first saw her, he knew he wasn't going to like her and right after that feeling, she gets ranked as the third espada. _This fucking bitch. I'll show her._ he thought that time. When Neliel returned to Las Noches, she had returned back to her old form and was able to defeat him for the sake of saving Ichigo. She let him alive on the ground next to an unconscious, bleeding Grimmjow. He was cursing and swearing her to hell by that moment until the wave of exhaustion and weariness took over him to the point he'd pass out. By the time he opened his eyes again, Neliel was aiding him and she was wearing her arrancar outfit. That pissed him off so much. He didn't need her pity, he would've aided himself if she wasn't so suggestive of helping him. It seems that he was passed out for a couple of days. He didn't know much of what happened while he was unconscious but he did know that Aizen had won, created whatever he wanted to make, and said farewell to Las Noches. Barragan had earned his place as king again and that was about it. Amazing how many things can happen in just a few days.

Now he was just lying in his bedroom, gazing at his sword as he rested on his side, his hand supporting his face. If it weren't for Neliel's damn battle, he would've felt ecstasy from a killing spree with those shinigamis. Now his weapon was dull from the months without a thrilling battle.

There was a knock by the door, their shoes appearing under the small space under the door. Nnoitra didn't bother to open it.

There was a louder knock this time. He still didn't bother.

"Get the fuck outta here, Neliel. I don't need your bothersome presence in _my_ room." he spat out as he eyed the the door with aggravation.

Neliel was the only and only person that ever knocked on his door. He hated how she knocked on his door. She had no business with him. It was her way of mocking him, wasn't it?

The knocking had stopped and there was a pause. He heard the sound of her wince back.

"Fucking final-" before he finished his own words, he was interrupted by the sounds of crackling wood. His eyes found Neliel's emerged fist. Pieces of wood fell all around and smoke emitted in front of Neliel.

"Come with me." she ordered as she stood up straight.

He looked at her with despise. "For what?" he asked as he changed his position, putting his legs on the floor and sitting up.

"I need you to do something for me." she said.

"You really fucking think I'll do what you say?" Nnoitra snapped.

"Yes. I do. Would you like to draw blades again and watch your defeat?" she questioned. "I have no interest in defeating children like you. Charge at me now and you will face your lost once again."

There was a moment of silence as Neliel waited patiently for his response.

"I hate you." he muttered sharply as he got up from the bed and followed her. He figured that he would only seek humiliation if he drew his sword and charged at her. It wasn't worth the risk.

**. . .**

Nnoitra followed her to her empty, dull room. In fact, all rooms in Las Noches all looked the same. He would've mistaken it for his own room if it weren't for the sign that indicated that it was her's. She searched around her room once more before turning to him. "He really is gone.." she whispered to herself. "Mind helping me search for Albonze?"

"What?" he questioned with an irritated look.

"Albonze. My dog. I put him in my room for a moment, when I came back he was gone." she frowned.

A sickened look crept on Nnoitra's face. "You can't be fucking kidding me. I ain't your personal dog detector."

"Please, Nnoitra!" she begged.

"Don't take me lightly. I'll kill the dog if you beg any further. You're annoying."

"Nnoitra!" she wailed, childlishly stomping her feet and closing her eyes tight.

"You look so fucking funny!" he cackled. He looked back at his hand and the next thing he knew was that his sword was missing. "What the-"

Neliel pounded the sword onto the ground, creating a big sound. Nnoita turned and saw her holding his weapon. "Y-you fucker! Give that back!"

"No." she simply answered.

Nnoitra jumped, pouncing on her but was stopped as she pointed the weapon at him. "Goddammit." he cursed. "Fine, fine. I'll help you find your damn dog just as long as you give me my zanpakutou back."

She winced back, looking around. "You go look in Szayel's room while I look through Grimmjow's."

"Szayel is a queer." he commented before heading off.

**. . .**

Neliel had just finished checking Grimmjow's room with no sign of the dog. She enters Szayel's room to check in with Nnoitra only to discover him with a disgusted look with his eyes fixed on a box, next to Szayel's bed.

She cleared her throat, notifying him that she was there. He turned around. "So.."

"So what?" he asked.

"So did you find anything?"

"Oh. No. I was too disgusted seeing what was inside that box."

"Nnoitra!" she squeaked then bent down to look around beneath Szayel's bed. "I just HAVE to do everything."

"Mhmm." he hummed as he eyed her.

"There's just a bunch of magazines of nude models. Grow up." she rambled. She stood up. "Albonze isn't hiding here-"

She was caught off as Nnoitra pushed her against Szayel's bed. His hands holding her wrists tightly above her. "W-What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm really horny right now."

"Go stimulate somewhere else! Leave me alone!" she shrieked.

She strangled, squirming under him. "Nnoitra!" she exclaimed, getting angry. Her brows were furrowed and her teeth were gritting. Nnoitra was really strong. All she could hear were Nnoitra's chuckles as he rid of her clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She nearly kicked him in the face but his hand immediately took the hit.

He put his tongue out and licked the bare skin of her collar bone, giving her chills from head to toe. "Really, stop!" she pleaded with closed eyes, still attempting to break free from his hands.

Carefully with one hand, he unstrapped her bra, throwing them off to the side. He spread her legs apart, revealing her black laced thong. Just the sight of it turned him on. In curiosity, he took his finger and slightly rubbed it against the cloth of her undergarments. A slight moan escaped the girl's mouth, trying to resist more of the moan to escape. A grin formed on his face. "You're so wet." he said as he continued rubbing his pointer finger up and down, his one thumb already placed on her clitoris as if he knew exactly where it was. He hooked his slim fingers onto the rim of her underwear, slowly rolling it down the slopes of her smooth legs. He slipped it off her toes and pushed his body against her, making her feel his hard member. He bent down, hair tickling the sides of Neliel's legs. He took a swoop down her wet womanhood with his long tongue, brushing at her clitoris at the end making her shudder with eyes wide open. She moaned, gripping tightly at the sheets of the bed, crumpling the once smooth surface. Her mouth was agape but no sound came out.

"This is the only time I've ever felt so dominant over you, Neliel." he said teasingly. By adding more sensation for helpless little Neliel, he lapped at her clitoris before wincing away and showing his fingers with an irreplaceable grin. Neliel could only wimper as she watched his fingers press against her tight opening. His fingers were extremely long, no doubt about that. It would reach farther than normal fingers. If that was the case, Neliel would go insane. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. And she regret asking for his help in the beginning. She was being dominated from pleasure and she couldn't do anything else to break free. There were two reasons why. Nnoitra was surely going to catch her and pin her harder. Second, she really.. Well, she liked it. She hated herself for enjoying this forbidden act with such an obscene person. This doing was unnecessary. He really was desperate for an opening to beat her though. That would probably be the reason why he chose to take this path. Now here she was moaning and thrusting her hips against his fingers, begging for more and she knew there will be more.

She couldn't take it anymore as his fingers hit her sweet spot. She moaned even more, tightening her grip on the sheets. She was so close. So close..

"Whoops." Nnoitra chuckled, his fingers disappearing from her hole. He put his fingers up, coated with her wetness. "It slipped." he said, watching the upset look on Neliel's face.

She really wanted more. She couldn't take it anymore. She pouted. "Nnoitra please.." she begged. The man ignored her as he sucked on his fingers, chuckling. "Nnoitra..!" she screamed in fury. If there was anything more cruel, it'd be stopping while being pleasured. Even at this moment, he had no manners.

"Yes?" he hissed. She knew he was expecting her to beg. She didn't want to make his expectations reality but in the haze of that wonderful feeling, she did not care about anything, not one bit. Even the fact that he was going to laugh his ass off from seeing her so weak, or the fact that her pride was torn apart.

"Please don't stop. Please!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"I'd like it if you said it in a dirty term."

"Fuck me, Nnoitra." she begged without thinking for even a second of her words. "Please fuck me. I'm going crazy."

"Finally." his mouth formed a dirty smirk.

He pushed her down the bed, one hand on her breast and the other one removing his pants and top in a hurriedly way. His sudden rush hinting Neliel that maybe he wanted this after all. His tongue sagged out of his mouth as he took his member, pressing the tip against her opening. Neliel shifted her head up to look at his member entering from curiosity but he pressured it in even deeper causing her head to fall back down from the enchantment of it all. Nnoitra's breath hitched as he was engulfed into the tightness of her womanhood.

A moan escaped his lips as he pushed in deeper. He exhaled out a few low breaths. "Neliel you're fuckin' tight!"

"Would this require me to compliment you back?" she questioned, her eyes boring into his in a sudden change of attitude.

"Do I look like I give a shit? I just wanna fuck you senseless right now, you know that?"

He pushed in further slowly until his member was settled to the limit. Neliel's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip. She waited patiently for him to proceed to thrusting.

He chuckled. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, his voice was scratchy as if he spent his time screaming for an hour.

She ignored him and bit her lip. "Is the whole thing in?" she asked.

"Yeah." he responded.

Out of all things, this was the first time they've ever talked to each other without going through an argument or throwing insult after insult and it was just when they were having sex.

Neliel had finally been adjusted to his member inside her and wanted to proceed as soon as possible. She rolled her hips, meeting his as she moaned.

"Bad girl." he said with a smirk as he thrusted his hips, hard enough to send ripples of pleasure and pain upon her. He started to thrust even more and more but with the same force as the first one. He didn't care whether he was being gentle or not, he was feeling too good to even care at all. He thrusts at a faster pace now, increasing his speed and slowly surrending his grip on Neliel's wrists, taking that hand to hold the sides of her hips. His member was rubbing inside her. Inside of his own enemy! He didn't have time to react. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he jerked forward on and on. They listened at the sounds of the lewd noises their bodies were making.

And for a strange few seconds, everything went in slow motion. Realization hit him like a train. Of how beautiful Neliel looked right now. How her hazel eyes were staring back into his, looking almost as if they were shimmering. How perfect her long, green hair- something he normally would find annoying- was laid out. He found himself wishing that he could stroke it. And then he looked down at her perfect lips. Light pink and plum. Those lips that constantly annoyed him, that spat out orders and dull sentences of pride. Why did he have the urge to kiss those lips?

Neliel looked at him in confusion, seeing that he had stopped but was staring at her. A deep pink appeared on her cheeks as she realized that his eyes were staring intensely at her, as if burning every detail of her face into his mind. She touched his side. "Uh.."

Nnoitra jumped, surprised at her touch. "Heh." he muttered. They both stayed still and then Nnoitra interrupted with a question. "..Can I kiss you?"

The blush on Neliel's face grew even deeper in color. "W-Well..!" she began. "You're already raping me, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Nnoitra said, leaning in. He paused for a moment as he was close enough to feel her breath and leaned in again until he felt soft lips against his.

Out of all things, Neliel was most nervous at the kiss than when he got inside her. It was strange. Without even thinking, she placed her hands on his shoulders, forgetting the fact that he was her enemy in the first place. Forgetting everything.

As he pulled away, they both coincidentally turned their heads with blushes on their cheeks. "W-Well. I guess I'm going to continue now.." he awkwardly tried to speak. Neliel nodded, still blushing. He began to thrust in and was soon pulled away into a world of pleasure and ecstasy, clearing his mind.

"N-Neliel.." he whispered. His pace increasing faster than before. She knew what this meant. Neliel gulped and threaded her fingers through his and in return he unexpectedly gave her a long kiss. As he reached his peak, he gave in to climax, spilling his hot seed inside her. He surrendered, collapsing next to Neliel. They were both panting heavily as they lied on the bed until they finally regained the average pump of their hearts.

Neliel blankly stared at the door, pulling the blanket over her naked body. Nnoitra gave a sigh as he was laid comfortably onto the pillow, his head resting on his hands. Both not speaking a word.

Neliel's eyes grew heavy and she slowly closed her eyes. As Nnoitra noticed her body heaving up and down, he took a peek at her face and confirmed that she was fast asleep. He moved, facing her direction and hugged her body with one arm around her and one leg on her hip. He sent kisses down her neck before letting the wave of sleep take over him.


End file.
